Into the Cult
by kiraookamie
Summary: An unfortunate man stumbles upon the lair of a cult of the Sex goddess, ensnared in their ways and quickly turned into one of them... Chapter 1


Lycan's Dawn

Haunted, these lands stand, quiet and cold to any trespasser. The trees dance in the shadows of a bright moon, suspended high above their likeness. A long, loud, and crisp howl rises above them, soon to be joined by many others. Hush, young one; if you are quiet, they shall not harm you. They cannot take the blood of those innocent, unless they are careless. Hush, young one; if you do not disturb them, they will bring you great fortune one day. Hush, young one; for the wolves now run.

Syrul woke with a jolt. Sunlight poured from the sky through the canopy of the trees, and it took only a small movement to realize his clothes were soaked with sweat. He struggled to stand, swaying slightly, taking inventory of his surroundings. He was in the forest. How he had gotten there? He was oblivious to that answer. He still remembered who he was; a simple man of twenty-four, he lived at the peak of the Split of Sitik and his name was Syrul Taliss, he had a brother who had been looking after him…

But how did he get here? His last memory was of his brother serving dinner—very out of character—and then he'd gone to bed. _Enough of this_, he scolded himself, _I have to start walking in some direction, or I will simply starve out here, and, with any luck, this is all a simple dream._ With that, he turned and began walking.

Time went by, and by, and by. The White Sun was now behind him, already beginning to set. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, mouth dry and desperate for any source of water. He shook his head._ I have to keep going_, he urged himself, _if I stop now, I give up._ By now he'd entered a patch of thatches without notice, some had grabbed onto him and ripped open his skin and clothing. But still, he pressed on. The light had begun to leave the area, painting it in threatening reds and oranges. The copper lighting was his last warning before the night came.

He cursed himself, _I went in the wrong direction…! I'm going to be lost here forever. This is where I'm going to die…_ Suddenly, the woods opened up into a large field, in the center, a well-sized house, the windows alit. On the opposite side of the house stretched a long field of asperis corn, much taller than himself. He didn't even notice himself dashing as fast as he could towards the house, running up the stairs and knocking desperately on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, more desperate now, feeling tears start behind his eyes. Finally something stirred within the walls. What sounded like a large dog began to swing its weight heavily from paw to paw, nearing the door. The home was too large for one to have taken the form of the Aeirah. A sniff. A scratch. Finally footsteps sound, approaching the door, which swings open with a smooth swoosh.

A thin female figure, draped in pure white robes peers out at Syrul, the lip of the robes barely covering one of her breasts, the rim of her areola peeking out at him. He averts his eyes swiftly.

"Hello." She spoke crisply, a sly grin shifting a long blonde curl from the side of her face.

"Good evening, ma'am… I have been walking for miles, and I have no place to stay, nor have I come across a river or pond. This is the only house I've come upon… Please, may I stay the night?" His voice cracked and bags had begun to form under his grey eyes. He had yet to notice the bloodstains on his pants from the thorns… and yet to notice the poison slowly taking effect.

The woman paused momentarily, glanced behind her, and then sized Syrul up. "Come." She turned, her hair flowing behind her as she walked down a hall, the walls built of stone, reaching the end and opening another, heavier, door.

He stepped into the doorframe, glancing down at the large beast that had made the sounds earlier. He did not expect to see the creature's hideous deformity; a second, shriveled head hanging limply from its collarbone, the eyes wide and glazed over. The healthy head raised its snout and bared its many rows of teeth, the scaly frills on its shoulders fanning out offensively.

This sent a chill ran down his spine and he was quick to shut the door behind him to follow the woman.

"What is your name, sir?" She continued on her way, leading him down a long flight of stairs that spun down into darkness.

"Syrul."

"Syrul. Hm. I am Salise." The small flickers of candlelight from the upper room did the stairway no favor as it spun on. Soon darkness engulfed them and he began to lose his nerve.

Just as he was about to question the need for such a deep basement, the staircase opened up into a large stone room, numerous red flags with a crested half-eye stitched into the fabric with gold thread hung on the walls. The room was extremely hot, warm orange light glowing from multiple candles lining the walls. A single stone altar centered the room.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into._

Suddenly, it was much brighter in the room. He blinked once. Twice. A third time, and his jaw went slack. Salise's robes lay at the floor and she sat on the edge of the alter, her legs outspread and her lowers well exposed. A complete stranger was now naked and giving him the eye… all three of them. (Would a grown male pass that opportunity up? I don't think so.) It was a wonder to him how his legs were able to carry themselves after the shock, but he soon found himself leaning over the woman, staring hungrily into her dark brown eyes.

She met his gaze, locking his eyes with her own. She reached for the rim of his shirt and slipped it off of his body, tossing it to the side, nimble fingers quickly undoing a rough leather belt and allowing the baggy, thorn ridden pants to fall to the ground. She slid back to lay down on the marble alter, spreading her legs widely in invitation. He moved himself so that he was leaning above her, their chests pressed tightly together.

Her hand quickly darted to his cock, wrapping tightly around him. His body reacted, a slight displacement in breath, a small movement of his hips and a twitch in her palm as he hardened. He bowed his head as his hips moved forward, rubbing along her palm. He was light headed and things had begun to blur from time to time. The hand trailed up his front to his nipple, lightly drawing circles around the area.

He bucked, letting out a harsh breath before growling under his breath and thrusting hard at her, his tip rubbing against her clit. He adjusted, thrusting again towards her entrance, penetrating her body. Drawing back he went harder, his breath coming out harsher and harsher after each thrust. Salise moaned and arched her back, grabbing into Syrul's sides with long nails.

"Ah…!" The nails sent a spasm through his entire frame, forcing him to stop and catch his breath for a moment. Things slowly grew more and more out of focus. He moaned, laying his head on her shoulder. His pelvis picked up speed, the pleasure it was gaining becoming an addiction, his member wanting more as he felt some of his fluid slip out of him.

Salise could feel the heat of his cock growing, her own body becoming tense as his movements sped up, rubbing against her wholly. She groaned loudly, her body was soon convulsing under his, digging her nails into his back and ripping him open.

His eyes widened and his entire body went numb for a brief second before his breaths became heavy pants and his muscles went insane on top of hers. The sound of her moans alone could have brought him to this point. A wave of heat washed over every part of his body and his muscles flexed, some of the movements making him arch in his state. He drew out of her, allowing the feeling to take over his body completely as his body began to shift without his knowledge.

Thin fingers grabbed him and rolled him onto his back so that she now rose above him on the altar. Her breasts were bulged and her entrance leaked greatly from the orgasm. A finger ran through his legs, along his balls and straight into his ass. Faint from it all, he arched hard, letting out a weak groan in protest, followed by twist of his torso as the finger was joined by its twin. They worked to stretch him, causing him to attempt to adjust, never finding a comfortable position.

They pulled him apart then pulled away, relieving him for but a moment until a much larger item slid into his ass. It was thick, wet, and long. The gasp that seared his lips was pained as the object drew out of him and slid excruciatingly slower into him. Every stroke it dug deeper and deeper until, suddenly, a shock ran through his groin.

"Uhn!" The cry was forced from him as it pushed forward deeper, pulled back slightly and rubbed again on that same, wonderful spot. "Y-yes…" He whispered under his breath, his hips grinding. His eyes jammed shut, arching his back hard and letting out a long, earnest moan. The object was so precise… hitting that same damn spot every time. It was driving his body insane!

Salise pulled out one last time, grabbing his hips, and slammed into him hard, causing him to lurch back on the cold stone altar. He came. Grasping at whatever he could grasp, his knuckles were white as the high hit him hard. The sounds coming from his mouth were almost… feminine. The sensation was prolonged as Salise rubbed the object in harder. His body finally had enough and went limp, eyes hooded and breath harsh. He looked up at her… and something else was in his view. Two somethings. Confusion now mixing with pleasure, he now stared at two large mounds protruding out of his chest.

Syrul's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" His voice cracked… and sounded extremely different. He moved to prop himself up, trembling from weakness he looked down towards the object… and saw Salise's pussy pressed tightly to his own. Salise pulled away, revealing a black and white stripped tube, its jaws clamped tight onto Syrul's lower lips. She stayed still yet he felt the object wiggle inside of him, pulling its tendrils deeper into his body until suddenly it halted.

Watching his stomach ripple from the creature's movements, he was frozen in horror. The creature lurched, once, twice, a third and then a fourth time within him before something large moved through the thick tube and into the innermost depths of his newly formed crevasse. Feeling it pull him apart as it slid deeper, he groaned, choking on it slightly and rolling his hips against the sensation.

Something stabbed at his insides, grasping and pulling it into jaws that gnawed on the delicate flesh. Salise put a hand to her creature's claws and rubbed at its grip. With a shudder, it released Syrul and pulled out of him and retracted into her depths, leaving its gift inside of its most recent victim. Salise stood from the altar, grabbing Syrul's ankles and slamming them into cold iron shackles.

"What… what… what is-!" Syrul arched back, pulling at the chains as he gasped desperately for air, he screamed the end of the sentence. "This!?" Salise swiftly locked his other limbs down, just before the invader loosed a single tendril, sliding up to drool over the newly formed clitoris. He bucked, the swill of pleasure leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. And the creature persisted. Coated in his own juices, the tentacles slithered out of him and around his body, sliding up to his breasts and arching over them to tease his aroused nipples.

"God-!" Slowly, his pussy leaked across the marble stone, spread by what had now become thrashing against the chains. His mind was in such a confusion he didn't care to think straight as the creature extended its tendrils across his body. A whimper escaped from his gaping jaw as a tentacle came over his chin and into sight. The limb was patterned in bright black and white stripes, hardly illuminated by the surrounding candles as it slithered into his mouth.

His eyes widened, head pulling away as the creature shoved itself down his throat. He gagged, tears welling up in his eyes. The creature suddenly began thrashing deep inside him, slamming itself wholly against his walls. His scream was smothered by the tentacle in his throat and surfaced as a whimpering gurgle when it hit Salise's ears.

Eyes clamping shut, his body was scorched by a sudden rush of heat… and he came. He came hard as the creature inside of him seemed to drink his fluid, bulging and pressing out at his walls. The slippery tendril deep in his throat receded out of his mouth and down his body, slipping back into his crevasse along with the others. He lay there, drunk with sex and terribly confused by the changes.

Salise leaned over him, a sour grin on her face. "Welcome, sister."

"What… What is this…?" Syrul gasped


End file.
